


Merry Christmas Harry

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Hermione attempts to leave a gift for Harry but he comes home. A confrontation has been brewing.





	Merry Christmas Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristeristerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/gifts).



> This is for Kristeristerin for being an amazing teammate!!!

 

Hermione set the frame and parchment down, knowing Ginny wouldn’t be impressed when she saw either. Ginny was jealous of how close Hermione and Harry had been and still were. Ron took it in his stride, he knew at the end of the day it was him that got to come home to Hermione and that was all he needed.

Hermione thought back to the times they were on the run and how much she loved Harry in those moments. He was always looking out for her. She knew it would never happen and Harry would never feel the same way- so she lived with the memories that they had together and hoped he would always be around.

The picture in the frame was of them one year in the snow, it reminded her of the day they went to Godrics Hollow and even if she knew it wouldn’t change she hoped Harry would remember those times alone.

When she turned around to leave before anyone got home, Harry was standing there frowning. “You know nothing can happen, it’s expected of us to be who we are with. I do love you Hermione but we can’t. I’m sorry.”

Hermione nodded. “I know. Bye Harry I won’t be at the Burrow for Christmas I’m going to get my parents and bring them home.” Walking over to him she layed a gentle kiss on his cheek, walked over to the fireplace and before leaving took one last look at the man she would always love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
